Bring Me To Life
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: AU. Ian and Erin got off the rollercoaster, and their relationship is heating up. But for them, the ride's far from over. Will they survive? cowritten by Erin McKinley.


**A/N: Ok, since I really don't have anything to say, I guess I'll just say this. This fic is co-written by Erin McKinley, and it centers on Ian and Erin, as is said in the full summary, which is….. Right here:**

**Full Summary: We have officially decided that in the movie, Ian loved Erin. This fic focuses on their relationship, post-rollercoaster crash. But for them, the ride's far from over. Love leads to lust, which leads to innuendos, which leads to passion. The couple is in for a shocker, one which they thought they had avoided. Ian misinterprets something (okay, two somethings); leading him to discover something he may have known all along…. All in all, maybe their part in death's design was to live….**

**ANYWHO, we would like to point out that neither of us own the movie, or anything else that we may use in this fic. Remember this, because it's likely to be forgotten in later chapters. And on that note, on with the story! (finally).**

Erin and Ian watched in horror as the roller coaster they were formerly on, the roller coaster they were _supposed_ to be on, crashed and fell to the ground. They heard an ear-shattering scream in the distance, but neither paid it any attention. They were too transfixed at the disaster unfolding before them. As everyone gathered around the scene, they turned around and headed in the opposite direction and made their way out of the amusement park.

They walked silently to Ian's van, neither mentioning what they had just witnessed or what they just avoided. Just as Ian started walking to the driver's side of the van, Erin reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned around and looked at her quizzically, and she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly in a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. He reciprocated the hug by encircling his hands around the small of her back as she whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you got off the roller coaster." Ian opened his mouth slightly in surprise, but quickly closed it and tightened his grip around her and shut his eyes, a pained look on his face as he answered her. "Me too, babe. Me too."

Erin removed her head from his shoulder and backed up a bit to look him in the eye. She smiled weakly at him, and he leaned in slowly, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands moved to her face, cupping her cheeks and deepening the kiss. Erin ran her hands along his back, taking in every curve and crevice. A bit later, they broke apart, both breathless, and smiled at one another, before getting in the van and driving away.

The drive home was uneventful, save for seeing an occasional ambulance or news van pass by on the opposite side of the road. Erin spent the entire ride home staring blankly out the window, while Ian kept a fixated gaze on the road in front of him. As his white van pulled into Erin's driveway, she immediately reached for the handle on the car door. But before she could open it, Ian reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, halting her. She released her grip on the door and turned to look at him questioningly. He removed his hand from her shoulder and killed the engine, turning around to face her once again.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked quietly, looking her square in the eye.

Erin smiled slightly before answering softly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Ian shrugged. "Maybe because you had a bit of a... slight breakdown back at the amusement park?"

"What? That wasn't a breakdown! I did NOT have a breakdown! I just... I was a little... shocked, that's all. A little freaked. Okay? Don't worry, I'll be fine." She brushed off the question with a shrug and a small smile, trying to act nonchalant. Ian just raised an eyebrow, but let it slide, deciding to leave it open for discussion for another time.

"All right, I was just making sure... See you tomorrow Pip."

Erin laughed lightly. "Yeah, see ya Zip." They both leaned in slowly, their lips meeting in a quick but passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they mutually pulled apart, and Erin exited the car, giving Ian a small smile before walking inside her house. He stayed in the driveway for a few more seconds before turning the key, starting the engine, and driving home.

**A/N: R&R! **


End file.
